Fates
by I'm-Reading
Summary: There are three other ways that Harry Potter's life could have been. And it's summed up in three words. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin.


**Prologue**

The bolt of green light stretched towards the young boy, as it hit him it seemed to rebound back at the tall imposing figure standing in front of the one year old. You could see the look of glee shred off his face. The green light hit him across the chest and he collapsed in a heap of dust. The young child blinked large green eyes in confusion looking around for either of his dead parents.

"Momma," he called, reaching towards the woman lying only several feet away.

Yet she didn't respond as she always did when he called her. She didn't blink open eyes that were the exact same shade as his and the young boy began to cry, yet she did not come even then. As he blinked back the tears his young eyes closed and he collapsed.

**Ravenclaw**

"Ravenclaw," the hat called in a loud triumphant voice.

Young Harry Potter slipped the hat off his head and handed it to Professor McGonagall, who he noted looked rather disappointed. He summed that she'd expected him in her house, as he had heard she'd had both of his parents. She patted him on the back, gesturing to the cheering house of blue. He smiled at her.

"I look forward to your class, Professor."

She smiled back at him, though he could see a little sadness in her smile.

"You're mother would have been proud. She always had a soft spot for the ravens."

He stepped off the platform and headed over to the table. He steered over to where the new members of Ravenclaw were sitting. He looked briefly over at Ron, who was scowling and looked way more disappointed than McGonagall had. Harry knew Ron was never getting into Ravenclaw. He waved all the same.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table where Hermione sat alone. He waved at her; she'd seemed an alright sort. He was surprised she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. A brilliant smile spread across her face, showing noticeable front teeth. She waved back exuberantly and he realized she was probably the sort that didn't have very many friends, that didn't really bother him, he hadn't had very many either.

He turned his back to her, turning to face his new house mates.

"Hey," he said with a smile, "I'm Harry."

He left out his last name. He didn't feel like showcasing it, and they already knew who he was. He was glad that there were no cries of, 'I know who you are.', 'what's you're last name?', or anything of the sort.

Instead the boy next to him smiled and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Terry."

Harry appreciated the fact that he didn't feel the need to add his last name. He decided that he already liked the ravens.

"Anthony," the blonde haired boy on Harry's other side said.

"Michael," a black haired boy said, he was sitting across from Harry and wore a big smile.

"I'm Padma," a girl said.

She was Indian and very pretty, with dark hair and skin, and big brown doe eyes that were filled with intelligence. Harry decided he liked her.

"Martha," the girl next to Padma said with a smile, a book already propped up on her glass.

Harry smiled fully and raised his glass, full of an odd orange liquid.

"To the ravens," he said and the rest of them raised there glasses.

He noticed a pretty Asian girl smile from a few seats away. He noticed her raise her glass as well.

"To the ravens," the rest chorused and Harry noticed it wasn't just the first years.

He hid a smile behind his glass as he sipped the odd orange liquid. He had a feeling this year would be good.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I'm telling you, Padma-"Harry started.

"And I'm hearing you," she interrupted, "But even if there is a big basilisk hanging around the school and petrifying innocent people and being controlled by my dolt of a sister, there is nothing we can do about it."

"Some one has got to believe us," Harry started.

"Like who?" she said, stopping in the middle of the corridor, placing hands on her hips.

"Like Dumbledore," he said heatedly.

"Well it's too bad he's not here than," she said, immediately stalking off to Charms.

Harry ran to keep up with her.

"McGonagall might," he said.

She snorted and he looked at her indignantly.

"That's because you're her little teachers pet…"

"I happen to be good at Transfiguration. She said I got my dad's talent."

"Can we hear this speech later? I'm bored already."

"The point is we need to tell someone, Padma."

She stopped outside the Charms door, five minutes until they had to be in class.

"Maybe we don't," she said slowly.

Harry looked at her questioningly

"Come on, Harry. We know my sister is down there. She needs our help, we'll study about the basilisk tonight, gather our supplies and we can go down there after a few hours."

She stopped considering something.

"We don't have enough time. We'll just have to cut classes for the day, they'll understand…"

She immediately started off towards the library and Harry followed behind her, muttering to himself.

"We're skipping an entire day of classes, to sneak through the girl's bathroom, towards a hidden chamber and defeat a basilisk and save the maiden. And she always said I acted like a Gryffindor."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And the Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore's loud ringing voice called.

The applause from the rest of the school rung out as Harry stood up. Ravenclaw started doing some odd sort of cheer and he saw Anthony, Terry, and Michael conducting with goofy grins on their faces. Harry smiled.

He saw Cho Chang, who he had been rather good friends with over the years smiling and he winked at her. She blushed and gave him a thumbs-up. He headed over to the door hidden behind the portrait of Violet, who he heard was a friend and drinking buddy with the Gryffindor portrait.

"Violet," he said politely.

She giggled and waved her purple fingernails at him, but she swung open. He entered and he was mildly surprised that the other two champions did not goggle at his age. Good that meant that they'd heard of him, or they thought he was older than he was. He'd told Padma that the hair cut would do good things for him. And besides, Harry thought, running his hand over his short locks, it was much easier to maintain.

He went and stood by the other champions on the side of the room, standing by the fire. A moment late, Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Crouch, and Bagman entered. Bagman was rubbing his hands together in a way that immediately made Harry nervous. He also noticed Professor Moody on the sidelines watching him, his magical eye glowing in the dim light swiveling around to face him. Harry resolved to tell Dumbledore of the instance.

"The first task will be on November twenty-fourth so that should give you plenty of time before. Though we won't be telling you what it is of course," Bagman said, trying to sound important, but clearly out of his league.

_"The first task it designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important…" _

Harry agreed with Crouch, you would never know what was coming at you in a real life. You had to figure it out yourself or perhaps learn from somebody else. Harry smiled, though he could see his fellow champions looked rather nervous.

"Sleep well," Bagman called, "I'm sure you're classmates are looking forward to a big celebration party, so you should run along."

The two other champions dispersed, talking quietly to their respective headmistress and headmaster. Harry turned to Dumbledore and he beckoned him over.

"I'd like to talk to you, sir," Harry said quietly.

Dumbledore nodded with a fond smile and placed his hand on Harry's back leading him down the legion of corridors. He flicked his wand and Harry recognized a privacy ward going up.

"Thanks, sir. I just wanted to know if you've felt anything odd about Professor Moody. He's different than I expected and today during the meeting I could sense him looking at me."

Dumbledore nodded, staying silent for a moment.

"I have not expressed my worries to you, Harry. And I now see it is unwise. That man is not Professor Moody, or at least I certainly don't think so. I believe he is a death eater sent here for a hidden purpose. What he has been doing I cannot say."

"Why haven't you stopped him?" Harry asked him.

"I'm letting things unfold," he said, letting out a small sigh, "I'm not sure it's the wisest course of action, but until I figure out what the false Moody is up to I feel that it is how things will be. Is that all you wish to discuss with me, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"I know that all the other champions have a lot more experience than I do, but I also know that Maxine and Karkaroff are going to train Victor and Fleur and I was wondering if you would help me."

"Define help," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry saw Cho walking by surrounding by a giggling group of friends. He smiled and stepped out to meet them. He received a chorus of, "Hey Harry"'s and he smiled at them saying hello to each girl in turn.

"Hey, Cho," he said, "Can I speak to you alone."

Cho smiled and blushed but allowed him to lead her out to the courtyard. All the girls waved as they walked away and Harry could hear them whispering excitedly among themselves.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"Besides almost being killed by a dragon in my spare time, I'm good. How 'bout you?"

"I'm alright," she said, "Are you excited about the ball?"

Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach but he forced his mouth open.

"I was actually wondering if you'd accompany me to the ball," he said.

Cho smiled brilliantly, hugging him tightly. His arms loosely encircled her waist and for an instant he could smell her scent on him and then she pulled away her eyes shining brightly.

"I'd love to, Harry."

He laughed which he managed to turn into a cough and smiled at her nervously.

With a little wave she was off, practically skipping. He could see her giggling friends greet her from around the corner and engulf her into there midst. Harry sighed as he watched her and let out a goofy smile as he walked off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry thanked the sphinx and he could have sworn she smiled at him as he made his way across the field. He watched Fleur come up from across the arena, a giant acromantula following her. Its long spindly legs giving it a big advantage over the petite Beauxbatons witch. He broke into a sprint catching up quickly.

"Point at the belly, there's a weak spot in its armor, if we both hit it with a stunner. It should knock it out," his voice was frantic and he hastened with his wand, gesturing as he did. Sparks flew from his wand, they both ignored it.

Fleur nodded quickly blonde hair spraying out. She pointed her wand at the spot Harry had mentioned.

"One, two, three. Now."

"_Stupefy,_" two voices said as one it hit the spider knocking him back as he fell onto his back.

The two smiled.

"Come," Fleur said motioning at the cup, "It is yours, 'Arry."

"You've done as much, if not more than I have. You deserve it far more than I have. You did the best in the dragon competition and you did come in second at the lake."

She smiled at his attempt at flattery.

"You 'ave done more zain I, you deserve it."

"Together then," he said grabbing her hand and in unison they placed their free hands on the cup.

Harry felt a tug on his navel and in a blur of colors they disappeared.

When they arrived he landed with a thump on the ground, Fleur helped him up with a smile on her face, obviously more accustomed to portkeys.

Harry's gaze traveled across the landscape taking in the tombstones and the figure making its way across the graveyard. He recognized it from his brief glimpses into Voldemort's mind. The man Tom, he had been killed here. A brief glimpse allowed him to see the cottage where he had lived. Harry turned to Fleur, his eyes wide with panic.

"Fleur, you need to leave," he said urgently, "its not safe here."

"_Kill the spare_," a hissing voice said seeming to come from all around them.

"Take the cup, Fleur," Harry said desperately.

Her eyes were wide with panic and the instant she moved to grab the cup the green light hit her and her body went limp falling to the ground with a thud. Harry watched with panic and he moved quickly to her side, feeling for her heart beat. He felt none.

His wand flew from his hand coming to rest beside him. He didn't move from Fleur's side. A grubby hand moved picked up his wand and shoved him by his shoulder; his eyes never left Fleur's face, her eyes wide with alarm.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry we need someone to really teach us Defense," Padma said with a sly smile.

"No."

"You'd be much better than that toad Umbridge."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it.," he said plainly.

"Do you know what I think?" she said heatedly, annoyed at his lack of response.

Harry didn't raise his nose from the book he was reading.

"I think that you're still miffed about Fleur."

Harry closed the book his green eyes flashing, and for a moment Padma thought she might have crossed a line.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I am still miffed that a fellow champion was killed right before my eyes. That one moment she was living and scared and going to safety and the next she was lying dead. Maybe I am still upset that two simple words and I would have been dead. That if Voldemort hadn't needed me for that ritual then that would have been me lying on the ground."

He lay back on the couch and picked up his book. It didn't escape Padma's notice that it was upside down.

A few days later she approached him again.

"I hate that toad," he mumbled under his breath.

"Harry," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe," he said stalking off.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They met in the Three Broomsticks ordering a group of butterbeers and settling down to drink. There were twenty-two of them in all, a number which greatly surprised him. There seemed to be a mixture of houses and ages. Fred and George Weasley stuffed with bags from Zonko's but grinning widely. He recognized Hermione Granger dragging along Ron Weasley and he smiled tentatively at them. He was glad when they smiled back. Anthony, Terry, and Michael winked at him when his gaze passed over him and he smiled. Cho and Martha sat together and he saw them chatting up, Cho smiled broadly when he saw her and Martha gave a little wave. He saw Justin Flinch-Fletchy and Hanna Abbott chatting away, followed hesitantly by Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan. He also saw Luna Lovegood a dreamy girl in the year bellow him talking to Ginny Weasley who he recognized briefly through various occasions. Neville Longbottom a shy boy in Gryffindor was talking with Susan Bones. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Lee Jordan, all of whom he recognized from Quittitch, were in a big debate next to Fred and George who would add in random comments.

Padma nudged him in the gut.

"I told you people would learn from you."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"We need a name," Hermione Granger said in a slightly bossy tone, though everyone seemed to agree with her.

"_The Defense Association? The DA for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?" Cho asked. _

"_What about D.A standing for Dumbledore's Army. Because that's the ministry's worst fear,"_ Ginny Weasley said.

There was a genuine murmur of agreement and they all turned to Harry who stood in the front. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"Did you ever consider that if we get caught, they'll blame Dumbledore for this and I've heard Umbridge can raise quite a fit? We'll use D.A for Defense Association. Now let's get started. First we're going to go over a basic review, make sure everyone's at the same level."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry's breathing was ragged and uneven as he ran quickly through the halls. He arrived at Dumbledore's office and the gargoyle seemed to stare him in the face.

"I need to see Dumbledore," he said quickly.

The gargoyle remained immobile.

"Gumdrops."

"Fizzing Whizzbees."

"Pumpkin Pasties."

"Cockroach Clusters."

He shouted the names off at random until the gargoyle rotated around and Harry dashed up the steps not even waiting for the stairs to rotate. He knocked loudly on the door and heard a muted, "Come in."

Harry pushed the door open and found Dumbledore sitting at his desk a pensive sitting in front of him. Taking in Harry's stricken expression he immediately rose, his eye's wide.

"What have you seen?" he asked urgently, grasping Harry's shoulders.

"Sirius," Harry gasped out, "The department of mysteries. Row 97. Voldemort's got him"

Dumbledore swirled around, heading towards Fawkes.

"Sir, take me with you."

Dumbledore stared at him for a minute.

"You have not asked where I am going," he said slowly.

"If you do not take me I will go by myself."

Dumbledore stared at him a moment and then offered him his arm.

"Come with me."

The two disappeared with a pop. Fawkes trilled a sad note in the air before he disappeared in a brief flash of fire.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A bone breaker flew from his wand quickly followed by a quick stupefy. The spells came so fast that there were no colors just brief flashes as they moved between enemies. The last spell caught Lucius by surprise and he stumbled back quickly caught by Sirius next spell.

"Nice one James," Sirius called from his right and for a moment Harry's eyes flashed from the battle to Sirius face.

He was caught in the battle, moving as fast as he could, and there was an odd kind of joy that he found from the battle. Harry suspected that it brought back memories from his friends. And so for the moment he ignored the fact that his godfather thought he was his dad and simply lived in the moment.

Because the moment after a spell hit Sirius in the chest and Harry turned to face the attacker and found himself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry quickly turned back to his godfather and watched him stumble backwards, caught by surprise and he flew backwards into the veil. It happened in a split second and Harry resisted the urge to tear around to the other side to see if Sirius was standing there. Still caught by surprise by the spell, but perfectly ready to go back at it. It wouldn't have bothered him if he'd called him James for the rest of his life as long as he was okay.

But Harry knew that he was gone, he turned his back to the veil, no matter how much he wanted to rip it off and check if Sirius was waiting beyond he turned his attention to more important matters. Where had Bellatrix gone off to?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks unperturbed. He was curled in a hospital bed with many others, he'd thought he'd seen Remus's among them. But no students had been injured, besides him of course. Madame Pomfrey had claimed it wasn't that bad. Though she had sad he'd feel pretty terrible for a little while. She said it was more of an injury of the heart.

The curtain pulled aside and he saw Cho. She smiled tentatively at him and settled down on the side of his bed. She placed the flowers she was holding on his bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Terrible," he said, and he meant it.

She nodded and wiped some of the tears from his cheeks.

"The death of the loved one is hard."

"Aren't you going to tell me it's going to be alright?" he asked her.

She shook her head, lifting his hand and placing it against her cheek; he could clearly see the writing across it.

_I must not tell lies._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The wand tip was pointing straight at him and the two words were said in the voice that had come so easily recognizable to him.

"_Avada Kadavra_."

When he woke he was in a white room. No glasses rested on his face and yet he felt whole. He felt more complete than he had for a long time. He felt neither warm nor cold, he felt completely comfortable a feeling he hadn't felt in many long months. He sat up to see the room that in which he lay. As he looked the more there was to see. It was not a normal room that much was obvious. He was to find nothing for looking at it more.

_Then a noise reached him from the unformed nothingness that surrounded him; the small thumpings of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also indecent. _.

His eyes traveled around the strange white area until _he spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, it's skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight struggling for breath. _

He reached out to touch it and it scared him for he felt a flash or something he wasn't sure what. He wasn't sure it was safe. But he was repulsed hat he didn't have the courage to touch it. Maybe that was the reason he wasn't in Gryffindor, though he couldn't have imagined touching it again, no matter what house he was in.

"_You cannot help."_

_He spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking towards him, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue._

_"Harry." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk."_

_Stunned, Harry followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading him to two seats he had not previously noticed, set some distance from away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Harry fell into the other, staring at his old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as he had remembered it. And yet…_

_"But you're dead," Harry said._

_"Oh, yes," Dumbledore said matter-of-factly._

_"Then…I'm dead too?"_

_"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it? On the whole, dear boy, I think not."_

_They looked at each other, the old man still beaming._

"I should have died," Harry said, his hand traveling up to his lightning bolt scar. His hand came across smooth skin.

"I meant to let him kill me."

_"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, have made all the difference."_

_Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light, like fire: Harry had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content._

"The part of him in my soul, its gone now, isn't it?"

"_Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own, Harry"_

_"But then…"_

_Harry glanced over his shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair._

"That's it isn't it?" Harry asked, looking at the pitiful creature.

Dumbledore caught his gaze and he too stared at the little being.

"There is nothing we can do for it."

"How am I alive?" Harry asked, seeking the answer more from his own brain then from the man in front of him.

Dumbledore seemed content to let him figure it out on his own. It took him awhile but when he got it, he practically leaped from his seat.

"My blood," he cried.

Dumbledore looked positively delighted.

"My blood's in his veins."

_"He took your blood and rebuilt his living body with it! Your blood in his veins, Harry, Lily's protection inside both of you! He's tethered you to life while he lives!"_

_"He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. He took into his body a tiny part of the enchantment your mother laid upon you when she died for you. His body keeps her sacrifice alive, and while that enchantment survives, so do you and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."_

Harry considered it a moment, before deciding that the entire process was an interweaving lock of webs. Each little movement triggered another reaction among the web; one small imbalance could tip the balance between life and death.

"Life would be a lot easier if he hadn't messed with my blood," Harry said with a hint of a smile.

Dumbledore laughed. "It would seem that way perhaps. But then of course you wouldn't be alive."

"Or am I?" Harry asked.

It was silent for a long time. Not a long uncomfortable silence, but one of warmth and company.

_"I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_"That is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you _could_ say. I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to…let's say…board a train."_

_"And where would it take me?"_

_"On," Dumbledore said simply._

_Silence again._

_"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"True. Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"But you want me to go back?"_

_"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry that you have less to fear than from returning here than he does."_

"Would you judge me if I stayed?"

Dumbledore looked at him kindly.

"You should make whatever judgment feels right to you."

"Do you think," Harry said after a long silence, "that someone else would finish Voldemort if I did not return."

"There is a strong possibility."

Harry and Dumbledore stood at the same time.

"You wouldn't judge me on this selfish act."

Dumbledore smiled kindly and Harry felt warm as he placed his arm around him.

"If you won't judge me on the countless many that I have made in my lifetime. Come, there are some people I want you to meet."

As they faded from the huge white room Harry could hear the sounds of laughter and happiness and he felt that he had come home.

**Hufflepuff**

"Better be HUFFLEPUFF," the hat called and Harry hopped off the stool walking over to the Badgers.

He gave Ron a sad little smile as he sat next to two girls that were conversing quietly.

"Hey," he said softly.

They both smiled at the exact same time and spoke in unison.

"Hey, Harry."

"Don't do that?" he said, though he was smiling too.

"Do what?" they chorused.

He groaned, but continued smiling, to let them know he was joking.

"I'm Susan Bones," the red-head said.

"Hannah Abbott," the other girl said with a big smile across her face.

:"I guess you all know who I am," Harry said.

"Who was he, Hanna?" Susan asked, slyly.

"I'm not sure Susan. Harry Swatter something or other wasn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hanna. We all know it was Harry Hotter."

"Of course, you feeling rather hot, Harry?"

The two girls burst into loud laughter, drawing attention to the threesome. Harry blushed and waved as people went back to their meals.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Now listen, Snake Boy," Susan said seriously, "We all know that you want to go meet up with the snakes in the great Slytherin chamber, but unlike you, I try to cling onto reality."

"But its _Hanna_, Susan," Harry said urgently, dragging her away from the library, "We got to go down there and help her."

"Listen, Harry," Susan said, "We're all Hufflepuff's here, and we all care about Hanna. We can't just go rushing into there with no plan, it's too reckless."

"Well," Harry said, "The hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor so reckless might as well be my middle name."

"Well than King of the Lions, let's move."

"That's very amusing, Susan. Laughing my head off over here."

Susan smiled and grabbed the shirt of an innocent first year passing by. The boy looked at her with wide eyes.

"Guess what?" she asked him, nodding her head excitedly, "Harry Potter thinks I'm amusing!"

And with that she dropped the boy's collar and went skipping off, Harry apologized profusely to the boy, who's name turned out to be Colin Creevy.

"Uncontrollable, I tell you," he muttered to himself.

Susan was waiting for him around the corner and she smiled widely as she saw him.

"Off to save the poor maiden," she cried, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"And the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore's loud voice called out, loudly.

The seventeen year old Hufflepuff stood up with a smile, as his classmates burst into applause.

"Hey, there's your idol," Susan said nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Is not," Harry mumbled.

"Is too," Hanna said from his other side.

"Hey, that's not fair," Harry protested, "that's two to one."

"Life's not fair."

"Life can be pretty horrible."

"You guys are worse than the Weasley Twins."

"Victory to the puffs!" Hanna called standing up.

"_Victory to the puffs?_" Harry hissed, "That's just horrible. Makes us sound like idiots."

"So-rry it was the best I could come up with."

The Goblet whizzed and turned red for the fourth time, shouting out a fourth name.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore's voice seemed to echo all around them.

"Well how 'bout that?" Susan asked, pushing him out of his seat, "Victory to the puff."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Either of you guys going to the dance?" Harry asked casually looking down at his nails.

Harry, Hanna, and Susan were all sitting on the coach, homework sitting on their laps, though no one was really working.

"Aaaw, look at Harry, our little charmer," they said at the same time leaning in.

"Well…."

"Oh, go on, ask one of us," Susan said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh," Hanna said, "I already said I was going to go with Ernie."

"Yes," Susan cried, leaping from the coach, books flying everywhere, "I get to go to the dance with Harry Potter. I get to go to the dace with Harry Potter!"

She turned towards Harry. "If you're ever chased by Dementors and get caught doing magic, and they put you on trial in front of the entire Wizengamot, I'll get my Aunt to put in a good word for you."

As she dashed back to her dormitory, he called after her.

"You wouldn't anyways?!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry ran quickly across the arena, as fast as his legs would take him.

"Cedric," he called, "Behind you."

Harry quickly shot a stunner at the giant spider, but it didn't stop it in the least. Harry quickly reached his fellow Hufflepuff.

"On its stomach," Cedric cried, pointing his wand at a small spot, "Send a stunner. Now!"

"_Stupefy!"_

Cedric and Harry smiled triumphantly, as the spider toppled onto its back.

"Nice work," Cedric said patting him on the back.

Harry grinned at the seventeen year old.

"Let's take the cup together," Harry said, "Victory to Hufflepuff either way."

Cedric nodded and in an instant they both caught the cup, whirling out of sight.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"I hate that toad," the three muttered at the exact same time, as they left the defense classroom.

The two girls turned towards each other identical smiles spreading across their faces.

"I hate it when you do that?" he groaned.

"Do what?" they chorused in unison.

Harry shook his head.

"It's actually a good idea, this time," Susan said throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"You said that about the giant licorice wand, and the floatable bath."

"Those where good ideas on the paper," Susan cried, "And besides I put in a good word with my aunt didn't I?"

"Your aunt loves me," Harry muttered, "I've practically lived at your place for the last two summers."

"That's beside the point," Susan said, "The point is that we need a real defense teacher and we think that you'd be good at it."

Harry looked genuinely interested so Susan persevered through her explanation.

"We could have secret meetings right under the toad's nose."

Harry smiled and threw his arm around Hanna's shoulder and they walked arm and arm down the hall. Professor Flitwick winced as the walked by. Couldn't blame him really, the licorice had been dropped on his classroom after all.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

They all sat around the fire circle on the edge of Hogsmead, the enchanted fire having been charmed by a rather clever Ravenclaw witch.

"This meeting is called to order by, well, me," Susan stated, rising from her seat, "The point of the meeting is that the toad isn't teaching anything. Except that toads should never put on a pink cardigan and try to teach classes. Now scarhead behind me, he knows stuff. He's experienced the real deal and he could teach us tenfold in one lesson than we've learned all year from Umbridge."

There was a whoop, whoop and a "Go Scarhead." From the Weasley Twins but otherwise the assembly was quiet.

"Now if you're with us, you can sign this enchanted paper, which makes sure that you won't tell _anyone. _Otherwise you're in for a nasty surprise."

"What nasty surprise?" the Weasley Twins asked wickedly.

"Some very ugly pimples," Susan said seriously.

The Weasley Twins shuddered.

"We're in."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What are we doing again?" Hanna asked irritably as the tromped through the forest.

They were following Luna Lovegood a dreamy girl from the D.A through the Forbidden Forest followed by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, his little sister Ginny, and Neville Longbottom.

"We're looking for thestrals that can fly us to the ministry so we can find Harry's godfather and free him from the evil clutches of Lord Voldemort," Susan stated moodily.

"Was that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"Did it?"

"No."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The three of them all lay in one bed, magically enlarged so they did not have to part from each other. Madame Pomfrey claimed it was hard enough on them without having to be separated.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Susan asked staring up at the blank white ceiling not wanting to meet his gaze.

"No," he said not opening his eyes, tears leaked from the edges nevertheless.

"The death of a loved one is hard," Susan said softly, "I would know."

Harry hugged onto her tightly and Hanna from his other side rested her head on his shoulder.

"Never leave me," Harry said softly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_"I've got to go back, haven't I?"_

_"That is up to you."_

_"I've got a choice?"_

_"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to…let's say…board a train."_

_"And where would it take me?"_

_"On," Dumbledore said simply._

_Silence again._

_"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"True. Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."_

_"But you want me to go back?"_

_"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry that you have less to fear than from returning here than he does."_

"I made a promise," Harry said.

"A promise to whom, dear boy? You shouldn't let another persons judgments change your mind."

"To my friends," he said, "It wouldn't be right to leave them."

Dumbledore looked at him kindly.

"You should make whatever judgment feels right to you."

Harry and Dumbledore stood at the same time.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and Harry felt warm as he placed his arm around him.

"I'll be back one day," Harry said as Dumbledore started to fade from sight, "With Hanna and Susan on both arms I have a feeling."

"Until, then," Dumbledore said and with one last wave they were both gone.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Many years later when their hair had turned grey and their hands shaky, Harry, Hanna, and Susan left the land of the living.. They appeared as they had when they were fifteen years old and they linked their hands together and smiled at each other as if seeing a friend they hadn't seen in a long, long, time.

"Come on, Scarhead," Susan said, "Never did get to meet those parents of yours."

**Slytherin**

"SLYHERIN!" the hat called triumphantly.

Harry slid from his seat and noticed that the room was deathly quiet. The whispers and laughter had died down and every face was open his with an open and cold stare. There wasn't a happy face that looked up at him, even Hagrid looked decidedly morbid. The only face that wasn't hostile was Dumbledore's, he gave Harry a little smile and Harry nodded back.

He sat by himself down by himself at the Slytherin table and he noticed that no one made a move to sit next to him; he glanced back at Ron who'd been friendly enough. He was met by a hostile glare. Harry turned back to the table, staring at his plate, not meeting the gazes of his other classmates.

He hadn't had friends before, and he certainly didn't need them now.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry didn't really mind the buzz that spun around him. He didn't do anything to stop the tales and the rumors. It didn't matter if some idiot Gryffindor thought that he ate young girls for dinner every night. He knew about them of course, it was said that he'd made up a few of them.

It was an honor really that people thought he was the heir of Slytherin really. He could be for all he knew about his family tree. But he wasn't the one releasing the giant snake on people. But, he would have been perfectly happy to let the events fold out as they would until the Weasley girl had gotten abducted. It was all perfectly alright when they'd be fine in a few months, the mandrakes would save them, and they were Muggle anyways.

But the Weasley girl was a witch and she was going to die. That wasn't acceptable; he knew that Tom would have told her more about the Chamber than he had told Harry. Perhaps that was why she had been taken, it didn't matter either way.

Harry arrived in Moaning Myrtles bathroom and with a quick hiss the Chamber was open. Harry slipped into the black tunnel and slid down the tube and in a quick whizz of adrenaline he was at the bottom. He stepped distastefully over the countless bones of small mammals and reptiles. He predicted he was most likely deep under the lake.

Harry passed an enormous snake skin, showing how gigantic the actual snake must be. Harry ran his finger over it, feeling the smooth surface.

"Beautiful," he muttered.

He picked his way over the rubble to what looked like a sewage tank though he could see two metal snakes intertwined.

"_Open_," he hissed.

They curled around and the door swung open leading to a fantastic room. It was as tall as the great hall, stretching on and on. Columns of stone snakes stood on either side of the room stretching over seeming to act as a large walkway. At the end there lay a small figure laying spread eagle on the floor. She lay in front of a giant stone portrait of a man. He stretched from the walls themselves and Harry surmised that it was where the snake lay.

As he reached the Weasley girl he took a moment to examine her. He'd only seen her once or twice and her face was still unfamiliar to him. Her face was uncommonly beautiful, even at her tender age. She had delicate features and a slim body. But what struck him most was her hair. It was the most beautiful shade of red, so fiery and memorable. For a moment he had the odd instinct to touch it, but he was broken from his thoughts by a cold voice interrupting him.

"I'd hoped you'd come."

Harry turned to see Tom Riddle standing before him. Perfect features in a well practiced smirk.

"It's good to see you, Tom. Though I'd be rather happy if you returned to your book now."

Riddle's smirk had dropped an inch, but he still believed he had the upper hand. Which might be true, or it might not be.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Tom said in a tone that was arrogant and full of scorn. It was a tone that Harry hated the most, though he used it often.

"I'm afraid it is," Harry said mirroring Tom's tone and expression, "You see I know what you are."

Of course Harry had no idea what he was, it was always better to let the enemy think you did, though. His plan worked for Tom's smirk had dropped and Harry could see uncertainty flash across his eyes. And then it was gone and his face was a perfect mask, and Harry had to compliment him on his skill.

Harry lifted the diary up and fingered his wand. Tom lunged for it and Harry smiled as he stepped from his path. He'd found his clue.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry," a female voice called.

Harry turned to find himself looking at the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Listen," she said, "I never really thanked you about the Chamber thing."

"It was two years ago," he said shrugging her off and trying to enter the Great Hall.

"That doesn't make it any less heroic," she planted herself in front of him and he had to admire her. A Gryffindor thanking a Slytherin, wasn't that a first?

"I would have offered the service to any Pureblood," he said calmly, trying to push past her.

She looked mildly offended, and that surprised him.

"What do you have against Muggleborns?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"They are unfit to be in this world full of wizards. They are as bad as savages."

He could tell that she saw that he meant and he could see her brown eyes fill with curiosity. It was not something that he wanted to discuss with the Gryffindor witch, but he could tell she would not let go.

"What do you have against Muggles. I'd heard you'd been raised by them."

Harry smirked and he almost laughed, almost.

"I've also heard that I eat little girls for my dinner and have a legion of snakes hidden under my bed."

"Really," she said seriously.

"If it answers your question for the first six years of my life I thought my name was freak, it wasn't until I went to school that I learned what my name was. I spent eleven years of my life in the cupboard under the stairs. I was forced to get up every morning and cook breakfast for my family, as soon as I was old enough to reach the stove top. I was punished if I did better than my dolt of a cousin at school. They have only stopped now because they're afraid that I'll hex them out of their pants."

He pushed her shell shocked form away from him and swept into the great hall. He would not let her break his shell, but she'd chipped away a layer in the last fifteen minutes. He wrapped his cloak around him as if too protect the layer of ice covering his heart.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry."

Harry had grown to recognize Ginny Weasley's voice though he'd only heard it three times. She had found him lying out by the lake soaking up the rays of sunshine rays that would soon disappear in the winter months.

"Why are you so intent on seeking me out?" he asked her irritably, "All of your classmates can't stand me."

She settled down on the grass beside him her red hair astounding compared with the bright green of the grass. The rays danced across her face and her eyes closed and he felt free to watch her without fear of her knowing.

"I find you interesting," she said, "Everyone thought you'd be in Gryffindor, you know? My brother Ron was counting on it, I'm sure. No one seems to like you, or know you at least."

"Perhaps," he said slowly. "I do not want people to know me."

"Why ever not?" she asked, opening her eyes and turning to face him.

He turned away not wanting to answer the question. She sighed rolling onto her back. There was silence for a moment, then…

"Are you going to the dance?" he asked her.

She blinked her eyes slowly, looking at him in surprise.

"No," she said, "It's for fourth years and up, and I'm but a measly third year. No one from fourth or fifth year asked me. One of my friends is going there. Rebecca she was asked by this one fifth year, everyone in our year made a…"

Harry tuned her out, listening more to the sound of her voice than the words she was actually saying. It was calming in an odd way. He felt too open with her.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked suddenly.

He didn't even know the words had come out of his mouth until she'd said, "What?"

"Would you go to the dance with me?"

She still looked kind of shocked, but she smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry stood impatiently in the entryway preceding the Great Hall tapping a booted toe against the stone. He clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth his eyes still trained on the stairs. A red head peeked around the corner and then a body came into view. It took Harry a moment to recognize his date. Her red hair was swept spectacularly off her face a few curling strands coming to rest on her neck and cheeks. Her dress was a magnificent shade of green that had no straps and flowed gently down to the floor.

As she reached the bottom of the steps he took her hand and led her to the front door.

"The champions are leading the first dance," he said softly against her ear.

She blushed as they joined in the line of champions, taking a place behind Krum and his date. Ginny turned to his date and started chattering away happily; Harry nodded to Krum who quickly tried to gain the attention of his date. The girl turned away from Ginny with an apologetic smile and left the two of them standing in silence.

Thankfully they were saved by the double doors opening and the champions entering the hall. They took their spots at the head table. He sat next to a bossy looking man with thick rimmed glasses and an annoying superior look resting on his face. The boy turned out to be Ginny's brother.

She leaned into him.

"He's sometimes a bit of a git," she said with a giggle,"I've learned to deal with him over the course of my life."

The conversation flowed easily throughout dinner a fact that greatly surprised Harry. No one had ever _talked _to him before, and he decided that it was a rather nice experience.

The champions were called to the dance floor and a waltz began, it wasn't a particularly slow waltz, just the type that was easy for everyone to dance too. Harry placed his hand on her waist and she rested her hand on his shoulder. They moved closer together and began the dance smoothly. Harry hadn't had much experience with dancing; there had never been any reason too. But he had taken several awkward dancing lessons from Professor McGonagall, so he at least didn't step on her feet. Which he saw a bumbling brunette do, apologizing profusely to his partner, a pretty Indian girl.

The dance was over, but the two did not move from the dance floor. A faster song started up and Harry released her waist. The next few numbers were fast and the songs familiar enough, Harry could hear Ginny lightly singing along, even through the heavy crowd.

The next song was slow and Ginny moved to stay off the floor. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. He laughed for perhaps the first time and it perplexed him. Ginny picked it up and smiled.

"It's a pleasant sound, you know?"

He chuckled.

"You're different than most people say, you know?" Ginny said after awhile.

"Only with you," he said.

She laughed but he looked at her intently and she could tell he was completely serious.

He spun her out, spinning her back in so her back was against his chest and he grabbed her other hand. She leaned her head back and they swayed gently to the soft beat. The song ended and Ginny dragged him off to a table Krum and his date.

Ginny collapsed in the seat next to her, feet propped up in the next seat.

"Get me some punch, would you, Harry dearest?"

He smirked and for an instant he appeared as the Harry that most saw.

"Yes, _dearest."_

He appeared a moment later to find the two girls deep in conversation. Krum had disappeared off somewhere, presumably to do some more dancing. He dumped Ginny's feet on the floor taking the seat her feet had previously occupied. She frowned and gestured towards the brunette.

"Harry, this is Hermione Granger."

Harry sneered and the Harry she had seen most of the night was gone.

"I don't appreciate hanging around with your Mudblood friends."

Ginny's expression darkened and she slapped him across the cheek. Harry's face remained expressionless even as the mark against his cheek stood out, white and red. He stood up abruptly the chair he had been sitting in turning over. As he left he heard Ginny apologizing to Hermione.

"He's been so nice all evening," she whispered sullenly.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Harry," Ginny said crossly, appearing as he was studying by himself in the library.

"Apologize to Hermione, right now," she stated hotly.

"We're in a library," he said calmly, "If you're not quiet Madam Pince _will _throw you out."

"You had no right," she hissed at him, her voice soft but angry.

"I can call her whatever I want to."

"What is wrong with you?" she cried, softly though.

"If all you have to do is criticize me, I assure you I have heard it all before."

He flipped a page in his book acting as if angry girls assaulted him daily, it infuriated her.

"If you don't apologize I'll-"

"You'll what?" he said and he smirked in a way that reminded Ginny of Tom and she shivered unconsciously.

He sensed defeat and she knew it.

"Now run along like a good little girl, would you?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry put up with her the entire summer, simply because Sirius asked him, too. Harry liked Sirius there was something completely genuine in the man. He often seemed like he was the one that was fifteen years old instead of Harry and Harry admired that in the man, however odd it was.

Mrs. Weasley, who did not seem to get that Harry and the rest of the group did not get along well, continued to force them together. Harry dragged Sirius along to the little cleaning sessions simply so he didn't have to deal with the other three.

"I'd think you'd get along with the other three," Sirus said one afternoon as they sat feeding Buckbeak.

"I'm a Slytherin, Sirius. They're in Gryffindor. What's so complicated about that?"

Sirius sighed tossing a rat in Buckbeak's direction. The hippogriff caught it in his mouth and with one giant swallow it disappeared down his throat.

"Can't I just want my godson to be happy?" he asked.

Harry sighed looking morbidly at the rat in his hand.

"It's not as simple as that. Me and Ginny and then-"

Sirius grinned like a maniac, the sadness completely wiped off his face. He looked like a thirteen year old girl waiting for gossip.

"So, you and Ginny huh Harry?"

Harry slapped him on the shoulder.

"It was only the Yule Ball," he said, but he had a sly smile across his face.

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harry grimaced as he walked into Slughorn's stupid Christmas party. If it made the man happy, who was he to argue? But it didn't make him any happier. He mumbled a phrase of hello to Blaize who nodded in his direction.

Harry leaned against the wall, listening to the cheer of the people around him. Christmas never brought much joy to him. He'd never received a present in his life. It didn't bother him anymore when Malfoy showed off all the expensive presents that his parents lavished on him. Malfoy was a spoiled brat anyways and he was an idiot to think that he'd be able to kill Dumbledore.

Dumbledore may have not been his best friend, but he was already alerted to Malfoy's little plan to let the Death Eaters into the castle. Harry would do anything to stop Voldemort after he had killed Sirius. Sirius had meant too much to him. He was Harry's only friend and confident. The one person he had trusted. He had trusted Professor Lupin, but then he'd turned out to be a werewolf.

"Harry," a soft female voice said.

It caused Harry to shake his head and focus on the woman in front of him.

"Listen, Harry," Ginny said softly, "I'm sorry I over reacted on the whole Hermione thing. I know you have reason to hate Muggles, but Hermione's my friend, too. If you know what I mean?"

Harry grimaced.

"I can't say I know what you mean. I've never had a friend, they seem rather overrated."

Suddenly Ginny's arms were around him, hugging him close. In surprise he hugged her back.

"You doing anything this Hogsmead weekend?"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"_Avada Kadevra_," the hissing voice said sounding just like a snake.

Harry's eyes closed as he collapsed onto the ground.

Harry blinked open emerald green eyes. He felt perfectly content, he felt loved in an odd way. He sat up quickly, eyes scanning the room for any threat. A habit he'd picked up over the years.

The first thing he saw was the smiling face of Sirius Black.

He walked towards him looking as young as Harry was, for he couldn't have been older than 19. His face had lost that gaunt and haunted look that Harry had become accustomed too.

"I knew you had it in you," he said embracing him; surprisingly he didn't go through Harry.

"But you're dead," Harry said numbly.

"Yep," Sirius said, flexing his muscles, "but I couldn't feel better."

"You're an idiot," Harry said rapping him on the head.

Sirius pretended to be insulted.

"If you had any clue how much I hear that from your mother…"

"So what am I doing here?" Harry asked, "Am I finally ready to make the journey to the underworld."

"I'll just cut to the chase, kid-"

"Kid, how old are you?"

"137. You carried a horcrux inside of you. And when Voldie shot the killing curse at you he killed the horcrux, not you. So you can either stay here, or you can go back and kill him for good."

Harry frowned.

"The only reason I was after Voldemort was because of you."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't you mean for the millions of people you'd be saving?"

"No."

Sirius frowned.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here. Ginny'll finish him off."

"What makes you say that?" Sirius said with a sly grin.

"She'll be here soon enough and then you'll see."

"Now that you've said that she'll probably die at the tender age of 142 and have bunches of grandchildren…"

"Now let's not discuss my son like that now, he's not going to have _that_ many grand-children…"

"Harry, you devil you…"

The two walked off arm and arm, fading into the distance. And you could hear them laughing and talking and if you'd seen the boy then you wouldn't have recognized him for a big goofy smile rested across his face.


End file.
